paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Downloadable content (Payday 2)/@comment-63.234.87.11-20151005192621/@comment-73.42.168.247-20151010074155
In my opinion, most of the heisters are on PC to begin with, so it makes sense that they'd focus on the PC more so than that of consoles. Secondly, shotguns are not overpowered. Everyone thinks shotguns are overpowered in almost every game ever because they never realised that shotguns are made for close-to-medium(ish) range and dealing A LOT of damage CLOSE UP. Try hitting a sniper with the shotgun and tell me how unbalanced the guns are. The more damaging shotguns have a bigger down time reloading compared to other guns as well. The faster firing ones do about as much DPS as a fully upgraded pistol, SMG, or rifle. Just burst damage instead of incremental. Whoo, firing 200-300 damage then reloading for 5-10 seconds compared to 200-ish damage and a 2-3 second reload. 2OP PLZ NERF. Do the math: RAVEN shotgun: 14 mag size, 60 damage (per pellet), rate of fire 104 rounds per minute(1.733 shots per sec) DPS = 104 damage(NOTE: This shotgun does full damage at 8 meters or less. Damage tapers off until it does 0 damage at 20 meters. Pellets also do not stack damage meaning an enemy hit by one pellet will be dealt the same damage as one hit by 3 or more.) CAR-4 rifle: 30 mage size, 30 damage, rate of fire 600 rounds per minute (10 shots per sec) DPS = 300 damage While I agree that rifles aren't very good compared to everything else, there's still a lot of options. Such as SMGs, pistols, and LMGs, but rifles do offer a decent balance. While I've only finished some Death Wish heists, most of my team barely even touched any Mastermind. We only took the improved speed. We used the Enforcer and Technician trees because of how much close range damage can be done due to shotgun buffs as well as medium-long range damage for the rifle buffs. I also used the Armorer perk deck to get my armor rating to around 350-375. Normal "Iron Man" armor being around 175. Get at least one person using the Gambler deck and you got some nice survivability there, mate. They also changed the stealth mechanics in a way I like. More realistic in the sense you need body bags and requires more thinking. Hell, because of it, I noticed more minute details, such as the front desk guard on Framing Frame/Art Gallery looking in different directions and you can sneak past without alerting him. I like the direction of the game, I don't like the direction of the DLC. Feels a little underwhelming to pay $5 for one character and like, 2-3 useless weapons I barely use only for the novelty. TLDR version: Shotgun not OP. (Everyone always says "SHOTGUN OP" in every game. What, you expect a 12 gage, a shell that can dislocate your arm by firing it wrong, can only hit like a marshmallow?) Try playing the game differently. The game changes based on how you play. Typically, for the better, like them implementing mechanics that never saw the light of day because players found a way around it and never noticed them.